Pig Swill
Pig Swill is the seventh stage in Silk Road. Battleground *10 Wall Doges will be spawned at the start. *This stage is very interesting due to its base, which is very unique: **1 Kory spawns at 99% HP. **1 Bore spawns at 97%, 95%, 92%, and 90% base HP. **5 Ginger Snaches spawn at 97%, 96%, and 93% base HP. **At 92% base HP, the Ginger Snaches start spawning infinitely. Strategies Strategy 1 Cat Line-up: *Three meatshields: Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank, Crazed Axe *Two long-ranged spammable AOE attackers: Beefcake Cat, Paris Cat *Two main attackers: Crazed Fish, Jamiera *One support: Face Cat *Two really big attackers: Bahamut, Ururun. Begin the battle, save up your money. Once the Wall Doges reach your base, summon 3 or 4 Crazed Tanks, then summon them continuously. One Crazed Tank will die each time you summon another if you did it correctly. Keep this going, while your wallet gradually increases. Once your money amount has reach the maximum limit (Lvl. 8 + Full wallet), summon Bahamut Cat, then, before all the Wall Doges are killed in the blast of the mighty Bahamut, spawn ALL the other units you have (their deaths will refill your money). Reach the enemy base, spam the meatshields, the long range attackers and the crazed fish upon victory. If you kill the Kory quickly, the rest of the stage should be not a problem. Strategy 2 Line-up: Replace Jamiera, Beefcake Cat and Face Cat in Strategy 1 with Crazed UFO, Pirate Cat and an extra meatshield as Crazed Axe will be an attacker. Start the battle like how strategy 1 did it, but do not send out Bahamut. instead, while stalling, send about 10 dark cats or crazed brave cats, when all the wall doges die, the units that are still alive will hit the tower, Kory will spawn and kill all of them. When Kory reached the midpoint of the map, spawn crazed whales until Kory dies, let the first Bore kill your crazed whale before spamming all units except Pirate Cat. However, this strategy requires a bit of luck as whenever a Bore has been killed, you need to make sure that the faster units do not damage the Enemy's Castle too much so that only one more Bore will be spawned instead of multiple Bore. If 2 Bores appeared at the same time, start sending out Pirate Cats. Strategy 3 A very funny and cheesy method is to just simply use Pirate and Maximum the Fighter, nothing else and just spam them, nothing else required. Works for 1 and possibly 2 star difficulties. Look at hyperlink.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X2JJqQi8Yfw Strategy 4 If you have iCat, this stage is easy. Kill Kory, then use iCat to permafreeze and destroy the Bores. Strategy 5(Cheese) '''Line-up: '''High health-low attack power meatshield like Tank Cat, Kubilan Pasalan and a close-ranged attacker. Just stall the Wall-Doges with (Crazed) Tank Cat and spawn Kubilan Pasalan. If you got the money spawn a close ranged attacker like A. Bahamut if the Wall Doges are knocked back behind the enemy base. Strategy 6 (cheese) Lineup: Eraser/Crazed Wall, Warlock & Pierre (lv20+) Stall the Wall Doges at the beginning with meatshields and once you have enough money, spawn Warlock & Pierre. It won't attack Wall Doge because it can't attack traitless enemies, so you can stall even longer. Use meatshields to stall until W&P recharges and buy again. Then, kill Wall Doge with a few Paris Cats + Ramen Cats and go to the base. The two Warlocks synced together will do over 700000 damage and guarantee victory. This works because there isn't a boss in this level. Strategy 7 (Momotaro & Octopus Cat) Recommended: Ramen Cat and additional anti-red cats Stall the Wall Doges with 1-2 Ramen Cats, making sure that the Ramen Cats lose the fight. Finish off the Wall Doges with weak cats, then let the weak cats spawn Kory and get killed by them. when Kory reaches your base, spawn a single Octopus Cat, then stack nothing but Momotaro, spawning a second Octopus Cat a little later for when the first one is killed. when the Kory is pushed close to the enemy base and ready to die, start spamming your meatshields and all of your heavy hitter cats. All the Bores should end up spawning at the same time, but it won't matter, because they will be stunlocked by Momotaro. Just keep spamming meatshields/damage until they die and you win. Strategy 8 (Ft. The Grey Fox) Lineup 1: Crazed Macho (lv15),Eraser (20+10),Crazed Wall (lv 12),Jiangshi (lv 30),Cyborg (lv 40) Lineup 2: (optional) Crazed Dragon (lv 20),(optional) Jamiera (lv 20+15) ,Crazed Buhamut (lv 30) ,Ururun (lv 28), The Grey Fox (lv 30) You can use cat combos if you want but you can do without. First stall by using Eraser and Crazed Wall if you are anxious you can use Crazed Macho, get max worker cat and money, you can send Buhamut out before max money if you can make him miss by using the cannon. Then once you hit the base, just keep on meat shielding and Cyborg stacking. Grey Fox is useful in this because of her knockback and weakening for the Boars so you can build up your Cyborg stack, her range because she can outrange a Master.A so the Boars and hopefully Kory can not hit her, and her health so she can survive several hits from Kory's shockwave. Strategy 9 (Cheese) Since this stage has an enemy limit of 10 and spawns 10 Wall Doges at the start, you can cheese this stage by spawning Li'l Eraser Cats to stall the Wall Doges and using the Breakerblast Cat Cannon to knock the Wall Doges behind the base. After that, you can spawn an Awakened Bahamut Cat to finish off the base. This cheese is primarily meant for four star. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s20.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 20 Levels